


Are you jealous of me?

by Ms_Julius



Series: Tumblr Prompts (SINF) [6]
Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Julius/pseuds/Ms_Julius
Summary: A strange man tries to get to know Aoife while they're in the carnival.Niten disapproves.





	Are you jealous of me?

He could feel the cold fury running through his veins as he pushed past the crowd of people standing between him and Aoife. Ignoring all annoyed mutterings around him, Niten slipped by the popcorn stand, nearly knocking the machine down on his tow, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

That man was touching his Aoife.

“Hey!” he shouted once close enough for his voice to carry out over the constant noise of the carnival. Both the man and Aoife turned to look, along with a few groups of people who were standing near by. “Step away from the lady. Now!” Niten added as the tall, pale man looming next to Aoife failed to step back. Aoife looked unbothered, although Niten could see the way she was angling herself away from the man’s hand resting on her forearm.

She saw the look on Niten’s eyes, and smirked.

“Is this your boyfriend? Oh babe, you could do so much better,” the man said, smirking down at the short Japanese coming towards them. “Such a small runt, you know a hot chick like you could -”

He didn’t have time to finish before Niten’s fingers wrapped themselves around the bare wrist peeking from below his jacket’s sleeves. With a half-spin, no point going overboard with this, Niten spun the now shrieking man in circles, turning his own body until he could aim his throw away from the audience that had already gathered around them. Just before releasing his grip, Niten pulled the man close to his hip, lifted their joined hands upwards, and pushed.

The cry emerging from the man’s throat as he sailed through the air was a far more satisfying than an old warrior like Niten would have liked to admit, but he didn’t bother to hide his smile when he heard the crash following the man’s unfortunate landing in a pile of trash cans beside the food carts, away from bystanders.

“You know, I could have handled that myself. Not that I don’t appreciate the gesture, of course.” Aoife’s lazy tone of voice came from behind his back. He didn’t turn to face her, merely waved a hand over his shoulder and began to walk towards the popcorn stall he had passed earlier. He could hear her footsteps as she followed, a light bounce in her steps just like there always was when things turned to violence.

Sometimes Niten was a bit worried about her thirst for fights, not to mention her tendency to find her way into them no matter where they went.

“This is a common occurrence at this point. You can’t expect me to stay out of it every time it happens,” he said, nodding to the man running the stall and ordering two packs of popcorn. “Besides, he was talking to you in a rather rude manner.”

Now Aoife had caught up with him. A surprisingly warm hand came to tap him on the shoulder, directing his attention to her.

“My my, are you jealous of me, Niten?” she asked, a teasing edge coloring her words, and despite trying to remain as stoic as ever Niten knew his ears were turning red. A wide grin from Aoife confirmed this, but then her eyes grew softer and she leaned more heavily against his lean frame.

A display of affection she rarely indulged in public.

“No need to get all flustered,  _agra_.” There was a feather-light touch on the shell of his burning ear, a pair of lips brushing against his skin. He couldn’t stop the shivers running down his spine. 

“To be honest, I kinda liked it.”

“You did?” Niten breathed, glancing quickly at the man preparing their popcorn. He didn’t seem too interested in them, so he turned around completely and only then became aware just how closely they were actually standing. Aoife was practically in his face, her green eyes sparkling.

“Oh yes. It’s nice to know that my man is willing to defend my honor, even if I could do it myself.” With a swift move, she landed a tender kiss on his cheek, before whispering: “My very own knight in shining armor.”

His blush deepening, Niten averted his eyes to the ground. He let out a coy chuckle. “A knight? Hardly, just a ordinary man with a misguided sense for justice.”

Suddenly, Aoife’s gaze turned severe. Slowly she pulled him against her front, a pair of eyes locked into his as her hands came up to cup his chin.

“Not to me, Niten. Never to me.”

The kiss following her words was enough to swipe Niten’s mind clean, forcing out all lingering thoughts of self-doubt and replacing them with a warm feeling of weightlessness. He could stand still forever if it meant the feeling would last.

After a while they had to pull back, gasping slightly. A loud clearing of throat shook them awake, and with eyes wide Niten turned to look at the frowning man who was reaching out from the stall. He had two bowls of popcorn in his hands.

“If the young couple is quite finished, here are the popcorns you ordered about five minutes ago.”

It proved difficult for Niten to try and ignore Aoife’s gleeful laughter as he fumbled with his wallet, trying to fish out enough cash to pay for the man, all the while being painfully aware of the bright blush spreading across his face.


End file.
